poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Willy Wonka/Dialogue
"Welcome my little friends! Welcome to the factory!" (W''hen greeting the kids)'' "Please come forward with your golden tickets." (When greeting the kids) "Boy! You certainly look hungry." (When meeting Augustus) "What would your name be?" (When meeting Augustus) "There certainly is! Go on inside." (After Augustus asks about the chocolate) "Hello young lady, who might you be?" (When meeting Veruca) "Maybe so! I humbly welcome you!" (When meeting Veruca) "And you miss--" (When meeting Violet) "Charmed!" (When meeting Violet) "Yahoo! Come on in!" (When meeting Mike) "And who's this?" (When meeting Charlie) "And your friend?" (Asking about the player) " *player name*, eh? I'll be sure to keep an eye on you." (When meeting the player) "Well, in we go!" (Entering the factory) "Notice how all these passages are sloping downwards we..." (Talking about the factory) "Wait a minuet" (After children start running around) "Hmm, look at that. Children misbehaving. We'd better find them before they mess everything up." (After children leave) "Why, the right way of course!" (When player asks for direction) "Do me a favour and fetch my cane and we'll see if we can't do something about this." (Requesting his cane) "Charlie, you come with me." (Talking to Charlie) "I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other--by television!" (Introducing the Wonkavator) "Hah hah, there you have it!" (After chocolate bar disappears) "Wait...uh..." (When Mike teleports himself) "Right you are! It's the most amazing and fabulous and sensational gum in the world!" (Talking to Violet about the three course meal gum) "These squirrels are specially trained for getting nuts out of walnuts." (Introducing the squirrels) "There you are! I must thank you for your help. Now, the tour is almost over, and I have a surprise for you both." (After the player saves the 4 children) "One of you will be given the keys to the factory! But first-" (After the player saves the 4 children) "Well, I was going to ask the both of you to convince me why you should get the keys, but it looks like the decision has been made for me!" (After Charlie drifts away down the chocolate river) "It's up to you: rescue Charlie, or take the keys to the factory. All the same to me which you choose." (After the player suggests they help) "Go! Save him!" (After player chooses to save Charlie) "Well done! You chose the harder path, and shall be justly rewarded. Charlie, I give you the keys to the factory." (After the player saves Charlie) "*player name*, you have muhc else to do in Poptropica. To you, I give a lifetime supply of chocolate, and an open invintation to visit my factory whenever you like." (Talking to the player) "Oh, and the medalion, of course." (Talking to player) "You can't be serious! They took everything?" (Talking to female oompa loompa) "The hair toffee?" (Talking to female oompa loompa) "The everlasting gobstoppers?" (Talking to female oompa loompa) "The whipple-scrumptious fudgemallow delights?" (Talking to female oompa loompa) "This won't do. This won't do at all!" (Talking to female oompa loompa) "My three biggest rivals- Ficklegruber, Prodnose, and Slugworth- have infaltrated the factory and absconed with my most important secret-est recipes!" (Explaining what happened to the player and Charlie) "We? We won't be doing anything, my young friend. You, however-" (Talking to player) "You will go after them, and bring those recipes back to me!" (Talking to player) "You saved the day again! I want to share with you a super-secret confection that I've been working on. Use it carefully." (After player finihsed bonus quest)